Epistaxis (nosebleed) is a very common problem in the general public. Epistaxis can be divided into two types: anterior (front) epistaxis and posterior (back) epistaxis. Anterior epistaxis is the more common type. It originates in front part of the nasal cavity and can be easily controlled by pressure applied to the external nose by proper prolonged pinching or pressure applied from inside by the use of a nasal packing. This is possible because the blood vessels in the front of the nose that usually cause this bleeding are small in size and easily compressible. Posterior epistaxis is more severe for two reasons: 1) it is generally caused by a larger blood vessel; and 2) it is located posteriorly in an area that is difficult to compress.
Typically, patients who suffer from a posterior epistaxis are elderly individuals who suffer from hypertension and sometimes are also on blood thinning medication that makes it even more difficult for the blood to naturally clot and the bleeding to stop. In these individuals, excessive blood loss can lead to heart attack, stroke, pneumonia, and even death. The goal is to stop the bleeding as soon as possible. This can typically be easily accomplished by an experienced Otolaryngologist (Ear, Nose and Throat Specialist). However, in many situations the only healthcare provider available is an EMT (Emergency Medical Technician), paramedic, nurse, or an emergency room physician. The devices available at present are not user friendly and/or efficient.
Therefore, a device that can maintain pressure on a catheter body system, is small in diameter allowing for easy insertion, has one port only, and is adjustable in terms of the pressure that can be applied, is desired.